


Art: Love in Candlelight

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Art of Geralt and Yennefer
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Art: Love in Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/S63SsmZ)


End file.
